


The Oath

by sendricamp



Category: Pitch Perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took an oath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oath

She was perfect, from what he could tell from across the grassy area. He was standing under a tree, scanning the booths for some sort of group to join, when he saw her. He didn’t know what the Barden Bellas were, but he knew that he had to get to know her. She looked carefree, her arm draped over the shoulders of a redhead and a smile on her face. He dodged other students, stopping a few feet from the table and checking his phone. He took a step forward, eyes still on his phone, watching as it fell from his hand when he collided with someone. “Sorry,” he said, bending down to grab the phone. When he straightened up, she was right there, smile on her face.

“You should really watch where you are walking,” she laughed.

“Sorry,” he repeated, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face. From the closer proximity, he knew his suspicions on her being perfect were right. Her eyes were a mixture of green and grey, depending on which way the light hit them, and she smelled of lilacs. “I’m Uni,” he offered, holding out his hand.

She took it, shaking lightly. “Aubrey.”

And just like that, he was a goner.

“I was about to go grab something to eat...”

 _Get your shit together, dude. Say something._ “I like food.”

“Do you know where the cafeteria is?” she asked, a smile still playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Honestly, no. I was lucky to find the quad,” he said, smirking. “I’ll make you a deal, Aubrey. If you show me how to get to the cafeteria, I’ll buy you lunch.”

“Follow me,” she said, linking her arm in his before throwing a wave to the redhead, leading him through the crowd. They both ended up getting the same basic chef salad, and Uni laughed when they both opted for Italian dressing. Once they were situated at a table out in the sunshine, she looked at him with a curious expression on her face. “Why Uni?”

He chuckled, looking down at his food. “When I was six, my dad taught me how to ride a unicycle. I took to it, and my mom started calling me Uni... and, well, it stuck. I like it a lot better than my real name.”

She took a few bites of her salad before fixing her gaze on him again. “What is your real name?”

His face grew hot, knowing he was blushing. “Patrice,” he mumbled, glancing up at her. “My mom is French.”

“Je parle un peu français,” she said, smiling proudly.

"Oh, c'est vrai?" he replied, watching her closely.

"Oui, je l'étudie."

He paused for a moment, thinking over his next words carefully. "Tu es belle."

The blush that rose to her cheeks was unmistakable. “You cannot possibly mean that,” she replied, her voice taking on a hint of sadness. “No one would ever think that about me.”

“I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful,” he whispered, leaning across the table. He grabbed her hand, bringing the knuckles to his lips. “I am sorry that I seem so forward, but I am pretty sure that if I didn’t get to you first, someone else was going to come along and snatch you up. I know, that sounds like a really bad line, but that is how I feel. You are beautiful, and no one can ever tell you differently, understand?”

She nodded, returning her focus to her lunch.

He remained quiet for a moment, poking at his salad. “So, what are the Barden Bellas?”

Aubrey instantly brightened. “They are Barden University’s only all-female a cappella group. There are four of them on campus. The Bellas, the High-Notes... take a guess why they are named that... and then the BU Harmonics and the Treblemakers. Do you sing?”

Uni shook his head, noting that Aubrey smiled as his hair bounced with the motion. “Nah, not really. I mean, I sing along with songs in the car and sometimes in the shower... but I don’t think I am good enough to, you know, make something of it.”

“Well, there are open auditions for the a cappella groups in a few weeks. You should totally try out. You might be surprised,” she said, looking at him.

“I am a man who likes making deals, new friend, so how about this one; if you can get me to sing around you before those auditions, I will try out for this a cappella thing.”

Aubrey leaned forward, motioning him forward. Once their faces were inches apart, lilacs, she smirked. “I am a very determined person, Unicycle.”

“Good thing I don’t shy away from a challenge.”

* * *

 

The scent of lilacs invaded his dreams for a week solid. Intoxicating, really. He saw Aubrey every single day, meeting in the cafeteria for salads or out in the sunlight on the quad. His mother always told him that he fell hard and fast when a pretty girl was in front of him, but the speed at which he was falling for the blonde scared him. He was out of his comfort zone, and he loved every second of it. He was leaning against the tree they loved, drumming his fingers on the seat of his unicycle when he smelled those lilacs before the hands slid over his eyes. “Guess who?”

He inhaled, smile spreading across his face. He turned, meeting her eyes, knowing that it was now or never. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, hands on either side of her face. He grinned into the kiss, feeling her hands tangle in his loose shirt. “Can I take you out on a proper date tonight?” he asked, pulling back just enough to speak.

“I was beginning to think you would never ask,” she replied, pulling herself closer to him. “I’ve been dropping hints for four days now, Uni.”

“I never said I was quick on the uptake,” he said, his arms going around her waist. “Where do you want to go?” he asked, looking down at her. “Anywhere you want, it is all on me.”

Aubrey was quiet for a moment, resting her forehead in the crook of his neck. “I like sushi.”

“I know this amazing sushi place downtown.”

“I really like you,” she said, her voice quiet.

“I really like you. I feel like I am in middle school again.” He watched her look across the quad, following her gaze to see the redhead -- Chloe, if he remembered correctly -- walking towards them, smile on her face. Aubrey gave her a thumbs up before waving her hand, stopping the other girl in her tracks. Unicycle could tell that she had never been brushed off like that from Aubrey before, the look of confusion in her eyes clear. “You don’t have to shoo her away.”

“I just got a boyfriend. I want to have some alone time with him before she threatens to beat him up if he ever hurts me,” she replied, shrugging. “I am still trying to figure out how to hear you sing. I really want you to try out.” She looked down, her eye catching the unicycle. “Do you think you could ever teach me how to do that?”

He smirked, grabbing the item and his bag, holding her hand tightly. “I found this really cool secluded spot,” he explained, ducking off of the path and through some trees. After five minutes of walking, they were on an old basketball court. He dropped the backpack, turning to Aubrey. He leaned the unicycle down slightly. “Put your right foot on the pedal,” he instructed, smiling. “And hold on to my shoulders.”

She did as instructed, letting out a surprised yell before laughing as he pulled her up, making sure his hands stayed tightly on her waist. “Don’t you dare let me go,” she said, the smile stretched across her face.

“Just slowly start pedaling towards me,” he whispered, walking backwards. “I am going to get behind you, alright?” He slowly moved around her, keeping one hand on her waist. She kept moving forward, slowly, before losing her balance and falling backwards, his arms easily catching her before she hit the ground.

“How did I do?”

“Not bad, for a first time,” he said.

* * *

 

It had been so hard for him to not sing for Aubrey, despite her best efforts. She had tried every trick in the book, but he had held out, considering it all part of his plan. The look on her face when she had seen him walk out onto the stage was worth it. The joy, and the way she had grabbed Chloe’s hand tightly in excitement. He had belted his heart out, keeping his eyes on her the entire time, soaking up the way that she mouthed the words to the song. It was three hours later, just after he had gotten his red suede jacket and hoodie, he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket, hitting answer. “Hey, beautiful.”

“Well?” she asked, excitement in her voice.

“I am on my way to hood night. I just had to make a stop and get something,” he said, smiling as he looked at the flowers in his hand. “I’ll see you in five minutes.” He ended the call, jogging to the bleachers and finding a spot in the corner. Minutes later, Aubrey approached him. He held out the flowers, smile on his face, watching as she took in the hoodie on his back.

“Y... You’re a Treble?” she asked, the smile falling from her face. His joy at being accepted into a group faded immediately. She put a hand over her mouth. “We can’t... I can’t... you’re a Treble, I’m a Bella... I took an oath,” she said, her voice so quiet he had to strain to hear her over the thumping music.

“What?” he asked. his chest hurting.

“Bellas are forbidden from being with the Trebles... it’s tradition. Uni... I’m sorry.”


End file.
